deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezik Izayoi
"Aww, come on, pal, chill down a bit, will ya? Its not like we have to go through it right now, right? Seriously, what is there to worry? We get the artifact, and we save the day, right? Simple enough!" - Ezik Ezik Izayoi is an OC by Zinniax-13 Death Battle Ideas TBA Potential Opponents *Emil Castagnier *Marth *Hakumen *Dante *Sora *Riku *Kirito Background Ezik Izayoi was a boy with a love for adventure. He would often take hikes with his friends, and always be active in a somewhat carefree manner. Everything was normal, and looking good for him. When he contacted an ancient temple, he accidentally unleashed Ninetails (OC) who possessed his best friend Sinaki and savaged his town and people. This lead him to move far out as an orphan, traveling from town to town till he was picked up by the fabled hero of legends, Flaronis Destina, who treated Ezik like a son. Ezik underwent training with his new master, and exceeded expectations. After 2 years of training with the blade, he learned the ancient weapon-form techniques and weapon magic. He has since devoted his life to helping those he trusts and cares for, and making sure another event like Sinaki did not happen again. Personal Info Name: Ezik Izayoi Age: 15 Height: 5'04 Weight: 140 lbs. Traits Supersonic speeds: Ezic can move at mach 1.5 with ease. Healing Factor. Superhuman strength: Ezik has been known to lift objects up to eight tons with ease. Weapons/Equipment Rijina *'A divine sword he received by Flaronis Destina' *'His primary weapon.' *'It is made up of a mythical metal that is designed to destroy those of evil intentions.' *'Can project telepathic swords in sets of five.' *'Can use a skill called Zoning Slash.' *'Has sliced through titanium and other strong metals.' Xisos *'A bow and arrow made up of light energy.' *'Can fire rapid fire, or charged shots.' *'Rapid Fire shots pierce through mild defendes.' *'Charge shots are slower, but track down on opponents.' *'Can be summoned at will.' *'Can use a skill called illusion shot.' *'Has pierced strong armor.' Bulwark *'A whip made of light energy.' *'Can snag and disarm other weapons.' *'Strong enough to crack metal and break stone.' *'Can drain targets through life-lasher.' *'Deadly against foes of darkness.' *'Still can be used to harm figures of light.' Tarcino *'Set of divine duel pistols given to him by Foxon.' *'The guns are loaded by his willpower, and have limitless ammo.' *'Can fire rapid-fire light-sting shots.' *'Light-Sting shots do very little damage, and hardly faze enemies, but can quickly sap the strength from a victim.' *'Can use Bullet-Dance while this weapon is active.' Tsukona *'A legendary greatsword made by the willpower of Anatsuki.' *'Can project blasts of darkness.' *'Infused with dark magic, and empowers the user.' *'Can slash through time and space itself.' *'empowers the user in speed and strength by 5000%' *'Drain's the users life-energy as long as its being used, and can kill the user with overuse.' *'Ezik's strongest weapon.' *'Can easily harm and kill gods.' *'Makes the user much more hot-headed and more prone to provoked strikes.' *'Drains the soul through its strikes.' Skills Zoning Slash *'Projects 5 sets of blades that are aimed at the pressure points.' *'The blades pierce through heavy armor with ease.' *'The blades themselves fire in a way to force opponents closer to Ezik, where he can follow up with a powerful slash.' Illusion Shot *'Usable with Xisos.' *'Fires a shot that vanishes instantly and strikes from behind the opponent.' *'Strikes sap power and heal the user.' *'Can be fired at 3 at a time.' Crack-Buster *'Active while using Bulwark' *'Extends the whip to bind enemies to drain their physical energy, slowly exhausting an opponent.' *'Can only a tiny amount before its forced to pull the opponent in.' *'Gives the user the drained energy to keep them at top shape in energy.' *'Pulling the opponent in can be followed with a crack from the whip.' Bullet-Dance *'Only usable with Tarsino.' *'Fires countless bullets in rapid fire in every direction.' *'Bullets can bounce off walls.' *'Bullets do not phase or directly cause pain, but can damage opponents quickly if used in quick succession.' *'Can be followed up with a power shot.' Darkening-Time * Only active with Tsukona * It is Ezik's ultimate skill * Ezik teleports all over the room, and slashes with Tsukona, causing pules of dark energy to explode instantly as he teelports around. * Final slash slams the ground, exploding the entire area around him with destructive dark-energy. * Cuts through space and time as this happens, drawing in or repling enemies from said points. Eternal-Bond Eternal-Bond is an alternate form that accelerates his healing and weapons for a period of 3 minutes. It can only be used once per match, and fatigues him for a few seconds afterwards. While in this form, all skills and weapons are boosted to upgraded forms, and their magical influence is strengthened. This does make him more prone to being hot-headed though. Feats Can go tow to toe with Ninetails. Stand stilled with Flaronis himself. Agile enough to dodge bullets. Survived being impaled 5 times by Ninetails. Survived Diamond "A"'s Diamond Dust. Lifted a creature that weighed 8 tons. Flaws Overly carefree and does not take his fights seriously. Easily distracted by sexual or flirtatious opponents. Hot-Headed. Not the brightest. Tsukona can kill him if overused. Mary Sue Score 24 Category:Sword Wielders Category:Original Characters Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Light Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Darkness Users Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Hunters